Phantom
by FlamesofaPheonix
Summary: Harry has a mysterious voice inside his head that refers to itself as Phantom. This will be Slash HPLV/HPTMR, they are practically the same. Rating for future chapters. non HBP and DH compliant. OOCness, Mad raging fluff, and sporadic updates.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing this on FFN I'd be publishing it, and making millions of dollars… duh!

**Summary:** Harry has a mysterious voice in his head, that refers to itself as 'Phantom'. That's about it…

**Warning:** This will be slash! That means guy on guy people. Also completely ignores HBP.

**Pairings:** So far the only definite one is Harry/Tom, but Ron/Hermione, and some others may come in later. Nothing is set in stone right now, I'm not even really sure where this fic is headed, so bear with me.

**Phantom**

**Prologue**

Harry James Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived in the wizarding world, sat on his bed in his aunt and uncle's house staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Now anyone observing Harry would just think he was, like any other sixteen-year-old with nothing to do, trying to think of ways to alleviate his boredom. But Harry was, in reality, actually having a conversation with someone in his mind.

Ever since Harry could remember Phantom had been there, always watching out for him, even healing him, through their connection, whenever Dudley, his cousin, had taken to beating the snot out of him. Phantom was his only stable protector. He was the only one that hadn't been snatched away by the cruel hands of fate, and that was only because no one but Harry knew about Phantom.

Harry had just gotten home from school earlier that day, and this was the first opportunity he had gotten to talk to Phantom all day, because he had been hauled into completely mind numbing conversations on the train, and as soon as he got home he was forced to clean the Dursley's house from top to bottom. He was just a few hours into his stay at his relatives' home, and already he and Phantom were planning his escape, which would be right after he turned seventeen, and became of age and able to use his magic freely. He would have to escape, because apparently the Dursleys believed that he had regressed and had taken to locking him in his bedroom again.

_'All you have to do, Harry, is _Alohomora _the door to that prison cell they call a room, then distract them, I personally suggest transfiguring them into animals temporarily, get your trunk out of the cupboard, get out of the house and call the Knight Bus. That sounds like a fairly simple plan to me.'_

_'Oh, yeah Phantom, so simple, except for the fact that, with my luck, while I'm transfiguring Vernon, Dudley will realize what I'm up to and beat me to a bloody pulp' _Harry replied. It always struck him as odd how he could have an argument with someone in his mind.

_'Well it's the best we can do for now, so just hope that everything goes alright, and that your uncle and cousin don't get too pissed in the next month and take it out on you.'_ Phantom shot back.

_'Ugh… why'd you have to remind me of their tempers, I could have done without that thought hanging over my head all night. Oh, yeah before I forget, where exactly am I supposed to go after getting on the Knight Bus?'_ Came Harry's annoyed reply.

_'I thought that was obvious – Go the Leaky Cauldron, and rent a room off that inn-keeper. Anyway you should get some sleep, you know they'll want you up at an ungodly hour to do some meaningless task'_

_'Jeeze… you just enjoy reminding me of their hostility don't you? I suppose you're right…. G'Night Phantom'_

_'Good Night Harry.'_

**A.N.: **I know incredibly short, but it's a prologue, so that's how I'm justifying it, and I'm tired and cant be bothered to think of anything else to write, so I'm off to bed.


	2. Only Five Days Left

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing this on FFN I'd be publishing it, and making millions of dollars… duh!

**Summary:** Harry has a mysterious voice in his head, which refers to itself as 'Phantom'. That's about it…

**Warning:** This will be slash! That means guy on guy people. Also completely ignores HBP. Child abuse.

**Pairings:** So far the only definite one is Harry/Tom, but Ron/Hermione, and some others may come in later. Nothing is set in stone right now, I'm not even really sure where this fic is headed, so bear with me.

Phantom Chapter 1 Only Five Days Left 

The Dark Lord Voldemort, also known, albeit more privately, as Tom Riddle, sat absently staring into the fireplace in his room at Slytherin Manor. Now anyone simply observing Tom would think he was just contemplating life, or planning new ways to kill people – whatever it is that Dark Lords do when they're staring into fires. But Tom was actually having a telepathic conversation with none other than Harry Potter.

Tom really didn't want Harry dead. That was all just a cover he had to keep up for Dumbles. Tom actually cared about Harry, how could he not, he spent years talking with the boy, and knew that Harry's life was just as bad as his childhood had been. Why all of Tom's attempts to kill Harry had failed had been for the simple fact that, except for the first time, he had meant for them to fail. After the night Tom tried to kill the Potter family, a bond was formed between Harry and Tom, allowing them to communicate, not that Harry knew that, he just thought he had a voice in his head.

_'Phantom!' _Harry's panicked scream brought Tom out of the lull he had worked himself into.

_'What's wrong Harry?'_

_'Vernon's been drinking again…. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.'_

_'Harry, just stay out of your uncle's way, and he wont have any reason to hurt you ok?'_

_'Yeah…. Too late, he already spotted me. Something must have happened at work to make him like this…. Oh shit he has that I'm-out-for-your-blood look.'_

Harry was slowly, but steadily getting himself into more of a panic, and if he wasn't pulled out of it soon, he wouldn't be able to think straight to protect himself. Harry may be able to face the Dark Lord himself, and be fine, but if their was one thing he was truly afraid of it was his uncle.

_'Harry, calm down.' _Tom commands, sending waves of calm through their link.

_'Thanks Phantom, but what am I gonna do about Vernon?'_ Harry asks, still slightly panicky.

_'Harry, it's going to be okay, just try not to bring attention to yourself, and get up to your room.'_

As Harry made his way, slowly, toward the stairs, Vernon suddenly lunged out grabbing hold of Harry's over-sized sweater tightly.

"You little shit. I still cant understand why Petunia insists that you stay here, but I'm gonna make sure you know you're not welcome." Vernon spat at his nephew.

_'Phantom…' _Harry's voice was small, timid, and deathly afraid in their minds, even as he tried to stand up to his monster of an uncle.

Tom, knowing that Vernon was about to lay into Harry quickly wrapped the younger boy in a mental hug and sent more waves of calm and bravery to the teen.

After Vernon had finished beating the boy he was supposed to look after, Harry was sure he had at least one broken rib, but he managed to make his way up to his room as his uncle left in search of Dudley. Immediately upon arriving in the small room Harry lay down on the bed, knowing that he had to be perfectly still if he wanted Phantom to heal his numerous wounds. They had been following this routine for about three weeks now, Vernon would come home, lay Harry out, and Phantom would heal him as much as he could without arising too much suspicion from his relatives.

_'Just try to relax Harry. Think about it, you only have five days until your birthday, only five days left in this hell hole.'_

_'Thanks Phantom.' _And with that Harry passed out while Tom healed his broken and bruised body.

**A.N.: **Okay I know these chapters are incredibly short, but the next chapter should be longer, and after that they should all be about medium length, at least that's what I'm hoping for… I'll have the next chapter up a.s.a.p., but I'm actually supposed to be writing a four page research paper so it might be a little while.


	3. Happy Birthday, Freak

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing this on FFN I'd be publishing it, and making millions of dollars… duh!

**Summary:** Harry has a mysterious voice in his head, which refers to itself as 'Phantom'. That's about it…

**Warning:** This will be slash! That means guy on guy people. Also completely ignores HBP. Child abuse. Rape!… You have been warned.

Pairings:** So far the only definite one is Harry/Tom, but Ron/Hermione, and some others may come in later. Nothing is set in stone right now, I'm not even really sure where this fic is headed, so bear with me.**

**Phantom **

**Happy Birthday Freak**

It was 11:30 on the night of July 30th and Harry was anxiously awaiting midnight so he could finally be rid of the Dursleys forever. Harry and Phantom had decided that Harry should leave as soon as the clock struck midnight because the less time he was forced to stay in that house, the better.

As Harry began pacing the floor the door to his room suddenly flew open, and in walked a very drunk Vernon Dursley. As Vernon backed Harry into a corner, Harry was crying out for Phantom in his mind.

_'Shit, Phantom, if he beats me then I won't be able to get out of here at midnight. Damn, I never thought I was going to be beaten again…. Guess I should learn not to hope, huh?'_

_'Harry, just relax, and don't do anything to antagonize him, not that you ever do. When he's done just wait for midnight like we planned, heal yourself, and get out.'_

Harry was unable to reply, because at that moment Vernon decided to punch him so hard in the jaw, Harry was sure it was broken. As Harry staggered Vernon lifted him up and threw him onto the bed. Just as Harry was recovering slightly from the pain, he felt his wrists being tied to the bed by the sheets. When Harry looked around to stare wide-eyed at his uncle he saw a greedy look cross his ugly face. Harry, realizing what his uncle meant by that look let out a strangled scream, but was quickly cut off by another fist to his jaw.

_'Phantom!' _Harry cried out, Phantom was the only one that could here him now, and maybe if Harry hoped hard enough he would be able to help him.

Tom couldn't do anything to help Harry, he was miles away, and if he did try to enter the house, he would pass out from the pain of the wards before he could even reach Harry. Knowing that he would be able to get through the wards in less than a half-hour, he relaxed slightly. But as he watched Harry's uncle through his eyes he knew that he would arrive too late.Tom then watched horrified as Harry's uncle proceeded to rape him.

As Vernon pulled off first Harry's, then his own pants, the only though running through Harry's mind was _'no, no, no, no, no, I was supposed to leave, and never come back this wasn't supposed to happen, no, no, no, no.'_ When Vernon thrust into Harry, he could no longer hold back the tears, and they flowed freely.

While the clock stroked midnight Vernon finally pulled out of Harry, and before turning and leaving, he looked at Harry and said "Happy Birthday, Freak."

Tom, finally coming out of his completely shocked state, realized that it was midnight and it would be safe to get Harry. This really wasn't how he had planned on telling Harry who Phantom was, but he had to get Harry out of that house.

'_Harry, I'm coming to get you. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, but you will understand why soon.'_

'_Phantom? You're coming to get me?'_

'_Yes Harry, I am. You cannot stay in that house any longer, and neither of us have the strength to heal all of your injuries right now…. Just promise to remember that, whoever comes to get you, I'm still me, ok?'_

'_What are you talking about? You never make any sense.' _For what had just happened Harry was extremely calm, and Tom realized that the reality of what had happened had probably no sunk in yet.

'_Just try to sleep Harry, everything will make more sense in the morning.'_

'_Ok.'_ Was Harry's only reply before he drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke up and immediately started to panic. He was lying on a huge bed in an equally huge room, with no recollection of how he had gotten there.

Suddenly the events of the previous night entered his mind, and he realized that he must be wherever Phantom had taken him to.

_'Phantom? Where am I? Wait, where are you, I want to meet you. Are you here?'_ Harry asked slightly panicky – he didn't like not knowing where he was.

"I'm right here Harry." A voice came from the shadows. It seemed slightly familiar to Harry, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Phantom? Is that you? Are you going to show me who you are?" Harry asked. He really was anxious to meet his long time friend and protector.

"Yes Harry it's me. I'll show you who I am if you promise not to attempt to run away as soon as you see me." The voice replied.

"Why would I try to run away? Please, just show me who you are." Harry pleaded. After the events of last night he needed the comfort of his friend.

"Ok Harry." Came the still mysterious voice, as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Harry nearly fainted as he realized where he knew the voice from. Standing in front of him was none other than Voldemort (although he looked much more like the Tom Riddle from the dairy, though slightly older). Harry was frozen in shock. How could he have been so stupid, after fifth year he knew he had a connection with Voldemort, how could he have missed this. As the realization of just how much trouble he was in hit him Harry let out a frightened squeak and tried to back away from the man at the edge of the bed.

Tom realized that Harry was deathly afraid – Who wouldn't be after realizing their worst enemy had been in their head for years – and attempted to talk to him. "Harry, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I? I've been taking care of you for the past sixteen years."

Harry finally gaining some stability, after noting that Voldemort didn't have his wand out replied, "But you've made an attempt on my life for five out my last school years."

"Harry did you ever wonder why all of my attempts failed? It was because I wanted them too. The only reason I was trying to in the first place was to make sure Dumbledore wasn't suspicious. If he had realized that we shared a connection he would have blocked your mind to me. The only time that I may have truly been trying to kill you was in your second year, but that wasn't really me. That was my power-hungry sixteen-year-old self." Tom explained.

"But, you're Voldemort, the most evil dark lord in a century. I thought you wanted me dead since I was a year old?" Came Harry's confused reply.

"When you were a year old, yes I wanted you dead, but that was before we had this connection. Being in your mind made me realize what mistakes I had been making. As I watched you grow up, I saw, through you, that not all of my misconceptions about muggles were true. You made me realize how much of a mistake I had been making all those years ago when I swore vengeance on all muggles. It wasn't all muggles who were bad, it was just the ones in my life," Tom let out a short chilled laugh, "and your life too."

"Wow… my worst enemy just said I made him see the error of his ways…. This is a little too weird." Was Harry's shocked response.

"Harry, I know this is all I little much right now, especially after what happened last nigh." At that statement Harry flinched slightly, and Tom moved closer to him – he wanted to comfort Harry so badly, but didn't think the younger man would accept it. "Do you want me to leave for a bit so you can sort though this by yourself?" Tom asked. He knew it would be easier for Harry to think about this if he wasn't hovering over him.

"Yeah, I suppose. This is just so crazy. I feel like I'm in a dream. Just so you know, I haven't thought you were evil since my last year when old Dumbles showed me those memories of your family. I finally realized why you did what you did."

"Thank you, Harry. You don't know how much that mean to me. If you need anything, I'm still always here for you." Tom said pointing to his head as he made his way to the door.

"Hey, Voldemort?" Harry asked just as Tom was about to walk out.

Tom let out a small chuckle and replied, "You can call me Tom, Harry, but what did you need?"

"I just wanted to thank you for getting me out of there." Harry said in a small voice. He was still, slightly, in a state of shock over last night.

"You don't need to thank me Harry, I couldn't have left you there." Tom said, just before he walked out of the room.

**A.N.:** Sorry that took a while, and sorry this chapter probably sucks, but I was having a really hard time writing it, and trying to make it longer. Tom is incredibly out of character, but I figured he was so distressed over Harry that he should be a little fluffy. Well I hope I didn't waste your time with a horrible chapter. And I'm really sorry for doing that to Harry, but I hope you'll see why soon, if I can get my lazy arse in gear and get some more chapters thought up. Please review, and let me know if it truly was horrible. Thanks! Ta!


	4. Cross Dressers and War Views

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing this on FFN I'd be publishing it, and making millions of dollars… duh!

**Summary:** Harry has a mysterious voice in his head, which refers to itself as 'Phantom'. That's about it…

**Warning: **This will be slash! That means guy on guy people. Also completely ignores HBP. You have been warned.

**Pairings:** So far the only definite one is Harry/Tom, and S/L (not telling you who that is… read and find out) but Ron/Hermione, and some others may come in later. Nothing is set in stone right now, I'm not even really sure where this fic is headed, so bear with me.

Phantom Chapter Three 

**Cross Dressers and War Views**

Harry woke to a loud knocking at the door. He noticed with a start the he must have fallen asleep shortly after Vold-Tom! his mind interjected-left. He jumped as the knocking got louder and realized that it must be one of the Death Eaters, as he was obviously at Tom's headquarters.

_'Hey, Tom, there's someone at the door.'_ He tried to keep his voice calm even though his panic was rising. The events of last night were finally starting to sink and he was starting to jump at the slightest noise. And being surrounded by his worst enemies was not helping the situation.

_'What? I told those idiots to stay away from my room.'_ Tom said, then quieter, as if he were trying to think to himself _'Stupid bumbling idiots…never listening…god.'_ Then directed at Harry again _'Don't worry about it Harry, I'll be right there.'_

Though reassured at this, Harry was still jumpy. He really didn't feel like facing off with a Death Eater right now.

From inside the room Harry heard a loud pop right outside the door. Then came the sounds of muffled shouting and soft replies. Soon after there were hurried footsteps and the door to the room opened. Harry jumped again, not expecting anyone to enter the room. He relaxed though when he realized it was only Tom.

"Sorry about that, Harry. Serverus really is too curious for his own –and everyone else's- good." Tom apologized.

"Snape? Snape is in your house?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, why? His is a Death Eater you know."

"Yes I know. I just wanted to know why he was staying at your house." Harry replied confusedly. He could have sworn Snape was a spy for the light, but he doubted if Tom would allow Snape in the house if he wasn't positive of his alliance.

"I trust Serverus." Was Tom's simple reply.

"Why?"

"Because I do." It was apparent that Tom was not going to elaborate and Harry didn't want to push it right now. Maybe later….

When Harry didn't make a response Tom decided that now would probably be a better time than any to make sure Harry was all right and see if he wanted to stay.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"In what way?" Harry asked bitingly. He really didn't mean to take out his aggression on Tom, but at this point he was going to lash out at anything that moved. He just had too much frustration building from the entire situation.

"I meant are you coping okay with…well…with everything?" Tom asked. That was the closest he had ever been to being at a loss for words. "And I wanted to know if you are okay staying here or if you would prefer if I found you somewhere else to stay?"

"_You_ really care?" Harry asked sarcastically, but there was an underlying hope in his voice.

"Yes, Harry, I really care. I told you, I've taken care of you for sixteen years, I'm not going to stop caring now."

"Thank you," came Harry's quiet reply. Then louder he answered Tom's questions "I _think_ I'm doing okay, I'm not really sure. I'm just overly jumpy."

Tom gave a chilling laugh. "_That_ is perfectly understandable." He said, with quite a bit of malice in his voice.

"Yeah, well…. But I would like to stay…I feel safe here, with you, as strange as that may sound."

"I'm glad." Tom said so softly that it sounded as though he were talking to himself.

"Tom will you tell me why you trust Snape so much? You do know that Dumbledore trusts him implicitly, don't you?" Harry asked before he could help himself.

"Yes I was aware of that, but I highly doubt Serverus would leave his husband to go be old Dumbles chess piece." Tom said smugly.

Harry really didn't know what to make of that. Snape… had a husband? That defiantly went under the 'does not compute' portion of his mental filing cabinet.

At Harry's blank stare Tom decided he should elaborate. "Serverus and Lucius have been married for over twenty years, Harry."

Okay, really does not compute, Harry thought. "Wait, but what about Narcissa, you know, Lucius's wife?" Harry asked bemusedly.

"Polyjuice, Harry." Tom replied simply, but all he got in return was another blank stare.

"When the real Narcissa realized that she was going to have to marry Lucius just after graduating Hogwarts, she fled to the states. She didn't want her life planned for her. So now she sends Lucius and Serverus some of her hair clippings every so often, and "Narcissa" periodically makes appearances in the wizarding world to keep suspicions at bay." Tom explained.

"Oh…. But what about Draco?" Harry wanted to know.

"Serverus is a very powerful potions master, Harry." Tom said with a smirk.

Harry's eyed widened. _'Oh, that's right magic… duh!'_ And Tom, having heard Harry's thought in their minds, chuckled. Harry shot him a death glare. He really wasn't in the mood to be laughed at.

"Oh, don't give me that look, it was funny. But anyway, you know we're going to have to tell Serverus you're here." Tom said with a smile. He couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction to that.

"WHAT?" Harry half shouted, then more subdued "Why?"

"Because we're going to have to have _someone_ tell the Order you're okay. And Serverus happens to be readily available for that task." Tom explained.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense. So what is he supposed to tell the Order when they ask where I am?" Harry wondered.

"He is going to say that he is not at liberty to say. If you wish to stay here I'm not going to let them come drag you away." Was Tom's answer, and soon he found his arms full of Harry, who was overwhelmed because he finally had someone that actually cared about what _he_ wanted.

When Harry pulled back from the embrace, he looked up at Tom and whispered "Thank you."

Tom, getting over the shock of the hug (it wasn't every day that someone hugged him) asked, while trying to figure out just how much he cared for Harry, "Do you want me to call Serverus in now so we can explain the situation or would you like to wait?"

"We should probably get it over with now. The faster he knows the sooner he can tell the Order and stop everyone from worrying." Harry replied. He really didn't want to face Snape, but if Tom was there he knew he would be okay.

"I'll go fetch him. Be right back." Tom said as he left the room.

Watching Tom leave Harry felt a strange sadness. _'That's odd,'_ Harry thought quietly so as not to alert Tom to the thought _'it's almost as if I like him…. Wait why would I even think that…. Oh sweet Merlin… I _do _like him.'_ But that was as far as Harry could assess the thought because just as the realization hit him the door opened and in walked Tom, and just behind him Snape.

"Potter?" Severus asked astounded, not able to hide the shock in his voice, and looking between Tom and Harry for some kind of an explanation.

Tom, looking highly amused, took pity on him and explained the situation, although he left out all the details about the rape, leaving Harry his privacy. He just made it seem as though Harry was given a particularly hard beating the night of his birthday. When finished with the explanation Tom went on to tell Serverus what he expected, and didn't expect, him to tell the Order. Serverus, still looking slightly shocked agreed, and was gone before he had even said one word to Harry. As the door closed behind the man Harry sighed, relieved.

"Well that was no where near how I thought he'd react." Harry said, somewhat astonished.

"Did you expect him to start yelling at you?" Tom questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I didn't expect him to leave without even throwing me a single insult." Harry replied.

"Harry, you are my guest, and no one who knows you are here will disrespect you. They know they'll have to answer to me." Tom said with a smirk.

"Do you think Dumbledore knew about the Dursleys?" Harry asked quietly after a minute.

"I, honestly, have no idea. I'm sorry I can't give you more answers."

"It's not your fault, Tom. I think he knew. He said there was protection on me so I wouldn't get _too_ badly hurt. I think he knew they were hurting me. But I still don't trust him even if he didn't know. He always knew about that prophecy, and he let me go into danger, knowing that he could have prevented it. Anyway, I'm sorry, I'm rambling, but I can't stand him anymore." Harry said. It felt good to get all his bad feelings about Dumbledore out in the open finally, and he knew he could tell Tom as he felt the same way about the meddling old man.

"Harry what are your views on the war?" Tom asked.

"Well, I used to consider myself in the gray areas, because I never really got to choose a side. Everyone just expected me to be a child of the Light. But, now that I know your views have changed slightly I think we're on the same page. I just want equality in the wizarding world, and to have better adjusted muggle-borns." Was Harry's reply.

"You're right Harry, we do want the same things from the outcome of the war. I think both sides actually want the same thing, but Dumbles will never compromise with the likes of me. So where do you want to be with this war?" Tom asked, thinking that maybe Harry might come to his side, but it didn't really matter, just so long as they weren't trying to destroy each other anymore.

"Well I did just want out of the whole thing, but you and I could do so much good for the wizarding world together I think it's a shame to deny the world our joint power." Harry said with a smirk. He wanted to be on Tom's side, to fight with him for a better world.

"I think you're right again, Harry." Tom replied with a smirk to match Harry's. "But now you should probably get some sleep. We can talk more about this tomorrow."

"Ok, Tom. Thanks again. I really don't know what I'd do without you. Night." Harry said as Tom made his way to the door.

"Good night, Harry. Sleep well." Tom said before he closed the door behind him.

**A.N.:** okay sorry if that got a little weird about halfway through, but I needed to have their issues over the war cleared up. I also had to add in the little hints(on Tom's part) and revelations so I could make it clear what Tom and Harry feel for each other.

Yeah so anyway I'm doing a poll for this fic… I want to know if you think I should have Ron and Hermione on Harry's side or not. Let me know if you think I should keep them friends or not and I'll use whatever you pick for this fic because I can't decide. Thanks!

Oh, and don't worry more people will be coming into this in the next chapter or two, but the first couple had to be mostly just Harry and Tom so they could talk and clear the air. But never fear, more people are coming I promise!

I also want to say thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. Well anyway enough of my gibberish. Cookies to anyone who reviews!


	5. Enter Nagini and Draco

**Disclaimer: **holds up copies of books 3,4, & 5, which no longer have their covers If I don't even own undamaged copies of the books how do you expect me to own the whole series?

**Summary:** Harry has a mysterious voice in his head, which refers to itself as 'Phantom'. That's about it…

**Warning: **This will be slash! That means guy on guy people. Also completely ignores HBP. You have been warned.

**Pairings:** So far the only definite one is Harry/Tom, and Severus/Lucius (not telling you who that is… read and find out) but Ron/Hermione, and some others may come in later. Nothing is set in stone right now, I'm not even really sure where this fic is headed, so bear with me.

Phantom Chapter 4 Enter Nagini and Draco 

He slept way too much, Harry realized as he woke up that morning (more like afternoon really, judging by the light pouring through the window.). But Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the huge snake lying at the end of the bed.

Recognizing the snake at Nagini, Harry realized that Tom must have sent her to keep an eye on him.

**:Nagini?: ** Harry questioned in Parsletongue.

**:Harry Potter. What can I do for you?:** the snake hissed back.

**:Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why you're here.:**

**:Yes, that… Tom wanted you looked after, just to make sure no one snuck up on you again.: **Was Nagini's reply.

Mentally Harry sent Tom a thank you. He really didn't want to be left in this room alone all day and a snake was better company than none.

_'It's really not a trouble, Harry. Nagini is probably just as bored at you are, and I'm not going to leave you in that room with no protection at all.'_ Tom sent back along the link.

_'So what am I going to be doing for the rest of the summer? Please tell me I'm not going to be spending all of my time in this room.'_ Harry replied. He was already starting to get restless at being cooped up in one place.

_'Well first I'm going to have to find someone for you to befriend, because Lord knows you'd get bored with only Nagi and myself as company. Then I suppose you'll have to leave the manor at least once this summer if only to buy your school supplies.'_

_'Oh, so now you want me to make nice with the Death Eaters as well?' _Harry questioned sarcastically.

_'Well if you are going to help me in this damned war then you'll have to get along with them, or at least learn to control them. You will be my second in command after all. No, actually I was think that you and Draco might make good companions.'_

_'Me and Malfoy? You have got to be joking! We've been worst enemies for six years. You're not honestly expecting us to just become friends, are you?' _Harry asked. He really couldn't see Malfoy agreeing to this. It just wasn't like him.

_'Actually, you and Draco do have a lot in common. You are both rather intelligent, although you have taken to hiding it, and you both have an amazing ability to say stupid things that always make people angry with you. You both, also, have extremely loyal friends that you would do anything for. And you know as well as I do that, had Draco not insulted Ron that first day at Hogwarts you and he could very well have become best friends.' _Came Tom's knowing reply. He knew that Harry and Draco would make good friend, their personalities just seemed to fit.

_'I hate it when you're right. Fine I suppose I could, at the very least, try to be civil with him.' _Harry sent back grudgingly.

_'That is all I can ask. Would you like to try to resolve your issues with him now? I can have him come by and talk with you.'_

_'I suppose. The sooner the better. Are you coming as well?'_ Harry asked. He had a feeling the meeting would go over a lot smoother if Tom were there.

_'Yes, I wouldn't want you two getting out of control and coming back to find my room in shambles.'_

_'Oh, haha, very funny.'_ Said Harry dryly.

_'We'll be up in just a minute.'_

Harry didn't bother with a reply he just looked to Nagini, who had been watching Harry with an amused expression on her face. She knew that Harry and Tom could communicate telepathically and also knew that if what was being said were important she would be informed.

**:Tom and Draco are coming up to chat, just so you know.: **Harry commented, not looking overly excited at the prospect of seeing Draco.

Nagini, knowing about the bad history between the two boys asked sarcastically, **:Should I run for cover to avoid the two of you?:**

Harry laughed, **:No I don't think that will be necessary as long as Tom stays in the room.:**

**:Oh, well do you want me to come protect you then? I could hang out on your shoulders, so that if Draco tries anything I can defend you.: **Nagini replied playfully, sliding up to Harry, as he laughed again.

That was how Tom and Draco found the two upon entering the room. Nagini curled up on Harry's shoulders, them having a hissed conversation. Tom was delighted; he was hoping that Harry and his familiar would be able to make friends, that was why he had left Nagini to guard Harry.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along." Tom said, successfully pulling Nagini and Harry out of their conversation.

"Oh, hey Tom. I didn't here you come in." Harry said, slightly startled at the interruption, then as an after thought, catching sight of Draco at the door he said "Malfoy", with a nod of the head.

"Potter", was the uninterested reply.

"You know, Malfoy, I'm not going to apologize for that first day of school, not shaking your hand, but I will apologize for all those times afterward that I unfairly baited you." Harry said. He really wasn't in the mood for a fight, and he figured just laying it out simply would be the easiest way to get this done quickly.

Harry was delighted to see the completely shocked expression on Malfoy's face it was hilarious. But Draco soon came out of his shocked silence and answered accordingly, "I accept your apology, thank you. I would also like to offer an apology of my own, for that first day. It was wrong of me to insult your friend, and then expect you to like me."

"I too accept your apology, and now that we are done with the formalities how about we get to know each other better. If we are going to be best friends, as I know Tom can't wait to see happen, I would like to know more about you're life."

Tom, who was immensely amused by the proceedings, took that as his cue to leave and allow the two boys to get acquainted. "I'll leave you two then, I'm sure you can handle everything yourselves now." Then he turned to Nagini and hissed, **:Don't let them get into any trouble, and don't let Harry leave this room, not everyone knows he's here yet.:**

Harry, being able to hear what he said hissed back, **:I think I know better than to walk out into a house full of Death Eaters. I'm so happy that you have** **such confidence in me.:**

**:Oh, be quiet, I'm just trying to make sure you don't do something Gryffindorish and put yourself in danger.:** With that he left, so that Harry and Draco could start building their new friendship.

**A.N.: **okay I know it's not as long as the last chapter, but I'm tired, and I ran out of ideas. If I come up with anything else by tomorrow I'll try to put up another chapter then…

**Poll:** I still want to know what you think of Ron and Hermione – Friend or Foe. So far the results are as stands Foe: Ron – 3, Hermione – 2, Friend: Ron – 0, Hermione – 1. let me know. Thanks!

Thanks to all my reviewers as well… love you guys! Also Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone!


	6. Sev Throws a Fit and Draco Yells

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter life would be good… sighs

**Summary:** Harry has a mysterious voice in his head, which refers to itself as 'Phantom'. That's about it…

**Warning: **This will be slash! That means guy on guy people. Also completely ignores HBP. You have been warned.

**Pairings:** So far the only definite ones are Harry/Tom, and Severus/Lucius, but Ron/Hermione, and some others may come in later. Nothing is set in stone right now, I'm not even really sure where this fic is headed, so bear with me.

Phantom 

**Chapter 5**

**Sev Throws a Fit and Draco Yells**

Severus Snape was brooding. He couldn't believe that Harry Potter was in Slytherin Manor. That brat just seemed to follow him everywhere. It was infuriating. And why was he here anyway? With Voldemort of all people? It just didn't make any sense.

Severus was pulled away from his thoughts when the door to his room opened to admit his husband.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucius questioned his husband. It wasn't like Sev to look this upset during the summer when he got to spend time with his family.

"Potter's here." Severus replied shortly, his tone just shy of a growl.

"What? Harry Potter is here?! So, why aren't you happy? Doesn't this mean he's finally going to die?" Lucius asked. Why else would the boy be here if not to be killed? He knew that his lord had said that no one was to harm the Potter boy, but he just assumed that that was because he intended to kill the brat himself.

"No, he is not going to be killed. Apparently he has left the Light and is being kept here." Replied Severus.

"Why?" Lucius asked, completely baffled.

"I have no idea, but he's here. And because I am in the Order I have to tell the old coot that he is safe, but I'm not allowed to give any details. I swear that brat lives to make my life difficult."

During Severus's mini-rant he didn't notice the door open to admit Draco, who had heard the entire conversation.

"What is wrong with you? Do you think Harry even wanted you to know he was here? He was all set just to leave the Order in the dark. It was Tom's idea so if you're gonna be mad at anyone it should be him. It's not Harry's fault that you're a spy, and you are the one that makes your life more difficult. If you would just let your true allegiance show you wouldn't have a difficult life. You know we have enough money so that you wouldn't have to work, and you know Tom would keep you protected. You are just mad at Harry because you've hated him his entire life. Harry is not James Potter, the boy that used to bully you. He's just a teenager, and your holding something over his head that wasn't even his fault. I'm sorry for saying this but give it up!" Draco shouted at his father, defending his new friend. He'd just spent the last two hours talking to Harry, clear the air between them. They got along great after they both apologized for the past, and now they were looking forward to their newfound friendship.

At hearing his son yelling at him, defending the boy he had been at odds with for years Severus was completely taken aback.

"Severus, darling, do close your mouth it is rather unbecoming," Lucius said with a smirk. It wasn't often that he got to see Severus at loss for words.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Severus questioned his son.

"I've just spent the last two hours talking to him. Tom thought we would make good friends, turns out he was right, but he usually is." Draco smiled slightly. "Oh, and I was hope that you can let this hatred of Harry go, because I wouldn't forgive you if you kept insulting one of my friends."

Severus adopted a very angry look. "I will not yell at or insult him, but I'm _not_ going to be his friend."

"Fine, but I think if you stop seeing his father and actually try to find Harry you will realize how much different they truly are." Draco huffed, then turned and left his fathers' room.

**A.N.:** I know it's short, but I couldn't figure out how to get farther that a chapter after this, but it gave me good material for the next chappie, so it's okay… I hope… I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up in a couple of day, because I have vacation. Oh, I have another **Poll.** When Harry goes back to school I want Tom to come with him, but I can't decide how I want him their. I have three choices that I'm playing with. 1. Disguised as the new DADA teacher, 2. Disquised as one of Harry's long lost relatives, or 3. as a seventh year student that Dumbles lets come to school because he is so smart. Let me know what you think, and please keep responding to the other **Poll: **Ron and Hermione – Harry's Friend or Foe. The Poll currently stands as Friend: Ron - 1(Ron finally got some support... hehehe), Hermione - 5 Foe: Ron - 6 Hermione -2.

Thanks to all my reviewers… I love you guys… you get to share my awesome Easter candy! Yeah! Oh, and I'm sorry this took so long. Ta!

P.S. Please Review... they make me smile!


	7. Diagon Alley and Meetings with Friends

**Disclaimer: **sad face I don't own Harry Potter sigh

**Summary:** Harry has a mysterious voice in his head, which refers to itself as 'Phantom'. That's about it…

**Warning: **This will be slash! That means guy on guy people. Also completely ignores HBP. You have been warned.

**Pairings:** So far the only definite ones are Harry/Tom, and Severus/Lucius, but Ron/Hermione, and some others may come in later. Nothing is set in stone right now, I'm not even really sure where this fic is headed, so bear with me.

I'm sorry I keep forgetting, you probably need these:

/Mind speak/

**:Parsletongue:**

"Talking"

Phantom 

**Chapter 6**

**Diagon Alley and Meetings with Friends**

/Finally,/ Harry thought as he, Tom, Draco, Lucius and Severus walked through the entrance of Diagon Alley.

/Were you getting bored at my manor?/ Tom asked, mentally, catching his thought.

/Well you did have me locked in the same room for almost a week, so, yes I was bored to death./

/You had people to talk to./

/Oh, yes, a whole three people…. At some point all the conversations became redundant./

/So, now **I'm** boring?/ Tom asked.

Harry looked over into Tom's hurt blue eyes (Tom and Harry had disguised themselves so they wouldn't be recognized, Tom putting a simple glamour over his eyes, and Harry taking a potion to lengthen his hair and finding some muggle consealor for his scar.). /I didn't mean you were boring Tom, I just meant that I was itching to get out and couldn't really concentrate when people were talking to me… Sorry./

/It's okay, I know I'd probably be the same if I were stuck in a room too./

Soon after Harry's talk with Tom the group split up, Lucius and a Polyjuiced to be Narcissa, Severus went to get Severus's school supplies for the coming year, and Draco dragged Harry and Tom into a clothing store, determined to buy Harry a new wardrobe.

While Draco was dragging Harry through the isles, Tom slipped out of the store unnoticed by both of the young men. When Draco finally finished playing dress-up with Harry, and they were paying for their purchases, Harry noticed Tom had gone missing.

/Hey, where'd you go?/ Harry asked through the link he shared with Tom.

/Oh, I just had some errands to run, and I didn't want to interrupt Draco's fun./

/So, you left me alone to try to fend off Draco Malfoy? Which I will have you know is quite impossible when it comes to shopping./

/Haha, well you needed new clothes anyway, so now you can burn those rags that the filthy muggles gave you./

/Good idea!/

/I'm almost done here. I'll meet you in Florish and Blotts so you two can pick up your new school books./

/Ok, I'll tell Draco. See you in a few./

"Harry!"

Harry whipped around, hearing his name, and almost had a heart attack. It was Ginny!

"Harry!" Ginny called again.

Harry took a deep breath as Ginny ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug. Harry started and stepped away quickly.

/Harry?/ Tom asked, concerned.

/I'm okay,/ he replied shakily.

/No you're not. I'm coming over./

/Don't, she knows who you are. She'll recognize you./

/I don't care. It might actually make it easier to explain to her./

/Whatever, but if she freaks **you** get to **Obliviate** her./

"Harry? You okay?," Ginny asked.

"Hmm… yeah. Gin I need to talk to you. Will you trust me enough to come with us?" Harry asked her as Tom stepped up behind him.

"Yes, Harry, I trust you but…, " she trailed off seeing Tom.

"I know Gin, just come with us. I swear you'll be safe."

"Okay, but first can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Harry replied unconcerned with her questions.

"What form does your Patronus take and who was the first guy you had a crush on?" she asked, trying to ascertain that it **was** Harry she was talking to.

"A stag and Bill Weasley," Harry replied amused, answering to questions that only she knew the answers to. "And I'm glad you asked. **Always** be sure."

"I know, you taught us well, Harry."

"One should hope so," Tom put in, "Lets go have that talk.

**A.N.: **I probably wont right the conversation with Ginny, because that's what I've been stuck on, but I hope you like it. I think the polls are only going to be up for the next few chapters, because I'll have to write them soon, but I would still like your opinions. **Poll:** Draco: Gay or Straight? **Poll:** How will Tom get into the school? New Student; New DADA Teacher; or Long Lost Relative. The Long Lost Relative thing would be where they find some long dead relative of Harry's whose body was never found and no one saw them die and Tom will come in as that person. **Poll:** Ron and Hermione: Friend or Foe? So Far the Polls stand like this: Tom: New Student: 3; DADA: 2; Long Lost: 0; Ron/Hermione: Ron Friend: 3; Hermione Friend: 7; Ron Foe: 8; Hermione Foe: 4.

Thank you all so much for reading my story and just so you know I fully plan on finishing this, it's just taking a little longer than I thought. I know I don't deserve it for waiting so long to update, but please, please review.

Oh, and who else out there is freaking out waiting for Deathly Hallows? I know I am.


	8. Birthday Surprises and Drapery Vendettas

**Disclaim Her:** if only……

**Warnings:** Slash! Don't like it don't read! Also Grayish!Harry and Tom. Ignores bits and pieces of both HBP and OotP. I'm not sure if I'm going to work the prophecy in or not. Absolutely no DH reference.

**Pairings:** Harry/Tom, and Severus/Lucius for right now. More to come later.

/Mind speak/

::Parsletongue::

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Phantom 

**Chapter 7**

**Birthday Surprises and Drapery Vendettas**

Harry sighed as he walked back into the Manor. It had been an exhausting, but ultimately rewarding day. Ginny had believed him and accepted the odd details behind his friendship with the Dark Lord. He hadn't even had to tell her about the circumstances surrounding his escape from the Dursleys'; for which he was eternally grateful.

The three Malfoys followed Harry and Tom into Harry's room at the Manor, and Harry immediately noticed the changes in the room. There was a large table to side of the bed, where brightly wrapped gifts and a large chocolate birthday cake with the words 'Happy 17th Harry' written across it in gold and silver lettering.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Tom said quietly, as if he was expecting Harry to be unhappy with the impromptu and belated party. He was surprised, therefore, when he ended up with an armful of Harry who was quietly whispering 'thank you's.

Tom sighed slightly; he could get used to having Harry in his arms. But he knew it was impossible that Harry could be ready for a relationship, let alone one with him of all people. Tom pushed Harry back lightly to look into his face and asked softly, "This is okay with you, right?"

"Yes Tom, it's perfect; one of the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Now, cake!"

It was almost two hours later when the Malfoys dispersed, leaving Harry and Tom alone. The pair were currently engrossed in conversation with Nagini and Liebe the beautiful coral snake that Tom had given him for his birthday. She was just born a week ago, which was a good thing for Harry because it would mean she would remain small while he was still in school, allowing Harry to easily conceal her, but also have the protection that she could offer, as one of the most deadly snakes in the world. Harry was absolutely ecstatic about the gift, because he had always wanted a snake, even before learning he was a Parslemouth, and Tom was the only one who knew that.

Tom and Harry finished up their conversation about how best to take care of the new snake, getting lots of input from both Nagini and Liebe, and Tom suggested they do some stargazing. Putting a simple spell on the ceiling Harry and Tom were able to lie back on the bed and watch the stars without having to leave the Manor. Soon there after Tom noticed a shift in Harry's mood through the link, and looked over to see tears silently coursing down his cheeks.

"Harry," he asked softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset, but ever since… Sirius, I haven't been able to look at the stars without getting upset. This was one of the things we used to do together." Harry chuckled softly, still crying, "He was always fascinated with Sirius, ya know the dog star, said he was destined to be a dog animagus because of that star."

"Harry, don't apologize, I'm the one that should be sorry. I wouldn't have suggested it if I had known," Tom said, leaning over to hug the teen gently.

"No, no. It's okay really, I just miss him," Harry said, still staring at the stars overhead.

Just as Tom moved to give Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, Harry turned his head to look at him, and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.

Tom pulled back hurriedly, saying quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm really sorry."

Harry cut him off as he was about to continue by placing a gentle finger to his lips and, "It's okay Tom, and I'm not at all upset by it. It was actually quite nice."

"I – But – What?" Tom asked completely confused.

"It was not at all unwelcome, and it wouldn't be if you did it again either."

"What?" Tom asked again.

"I like you, Tom, a lot," Harry said softly leaning in to kiss Tom again, very lightly.

"I – Are you sure Harry?"

"Sure about what?" Harry asked cheekily, knowing – or rather hoping he knew – what Tom meant.

"Are you ready to have a relationship with someone?"

"Would I be telling you this if I weren't?"

"Hmm… I suppose not."

"So, does that mean you wouldn't be adverse to having a relationship with me?"

"Not at all, Harry, I find myself quite hopelessly infatuated with you," Tom replied, still slightly wary about this, not wanting to rush Harry into anything.

"We-We wouldn't have to do any thing now, right," Harry asked hesitantly, as if he expected Tom to deny him if he wanted to wait.

"Not at all Harry, we can take things as slow as you like. I will not rush you into anything. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Tom said solemnly.

Harry laughed lightly, "I think I can handle some kisses and cuddles, if you're willing."

"Anything for you, Harry," he said brushing the remaining tear tracks from Harry's face, and hugging the teen closer. Tom swore to himself that he would get Sirius back. 'I mean after all,' Tom thought, 'It's just a piece of drapery.'

**A.N.: **Liebe is German for love. I thought it was pretty, also if you want to see the picture of a coral snake that I used go here: just imagine Liebe a lot smaller than the snake in the picture!

OMG yeah! Got them to kiss! Now I'm happy! Anyway now on with the **Poll: **Draco: Gay or Straight? **Poll:** How will Tom get into the school? New Student; New DADA Teacher; or Long Lost Relative (if you don't know what I'm referring to look at the A.N. of the last chapter). **Poll:** Ron and Hermione: Friend or Foe?

As of now the Polls stand like this: Draco: Gay – 3; Straight – 1. Tom: New Student –5; DADA –4. Ron and Hermione: Ron Friend – 4; Hermione Friend – 9; Ron Foe – 12; Hermione Foe – 7.

Thanks to all my reviewer you really make my day! Also, I would like to ask if any one would like to be my Beta/Taskmaster, basically keeping me on track with this fic and helping me organize my thoughts, but also editing. If anyone is will let me know in a review and I'll email you! Thanks so much! Please Review ;)


	9. An Outing

b Disclaimer: /b If only………….

b Summary: /b Harry has a mysterious voice in his head, that he refers to as 'Phantom'.

b Warnings: /b Slash, don't like don't read!! Ignores HBP and DH, possible spoilers.

b Pairings: /b Harry/Tom, Severus/Lucius, and possible others, if you answer the polls.

i 'Mind speak' /i 

b :Parsletongue: /b 

"Talking"

b Phantom

Chapter 8

An Outing /b 

Harry slowly awoke wondering just where the amazing feelings of safety and warmth was coming from. Looking over his shoulder he realized it was only Tom, and the events of the previous night came flooding back, bringing a smile to his face: the impromptu birthday party, receiving Liebe, and most importantly when he and Tom had confessed their feelings for each other.

Harry was amazed that things could turn out this good. He'd lived such a shit life up to this point. Who would have thought that turning to the 'dark side' would have created such an upturn in the way his life ran.

Realizing that Tom was waking up as well, Harry turned over and placed a light kiss on he lips, greeting him with a "Morning."

"Good morning, love. I could get used to waking up to your kisses," Tom replied with a broad smile.

"Can we get up and get ready, I have some things I need to discuss with you and the Malfoys," Harry whispered with a bit of trepidation evident in his voice.

"Of course we can, love. Do you want to tell me now, or wait and tell us all together?" Tom asked in an understanding tone, hoping that Harry wasn't about to drop a bomb on them all.

"I'd rather tell you all together, if you don't mind that is," Harry said cautiously, wondering if Tom would get mad at him for not telling him first.

"Whatever you want is fine Harry. It's your news to tell, you will be able to tell it whichever way you want," Tom told the timid young man, knowing he was looking for acceptance.

Harry smiled broadly. "Thanks, Tom," he said as he gave Tom one last quick kiss to the lips, then hopped off to his bathroom to complete his morning routine.

8888888888

"Okay, so what did you have to tell us Harry?" Tom asked the fidgeting boy sitting across from him.

"Ummmm… Well the thing is…" Harry got before he trailed into nothingness, not wanting anyone to be upset about what he felt had to be done.

"Harry don't worry about it, you can tell us. We're not going to be mad at you, no matter what," Draco said, concerned that his new friend was so upset by whatever it was he had to tell them.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to have to go the Order's Headquarters," Harry finally admitted.

"Why, Harry? Surely you don't i want /i to be there," Tom said, concerned Harry wouldn't be able to handle Dumbledore just yet.

"Well, no, I don't really want to be there, but people are there that I need to talk to. I want to convince them to come over to our side," Harry explained.

"Just wondering, Harry, but who are you thinking of talking to?" Draco questioned, wanting to determine if Harry was making the right decision.

"Well, I already know I have at least one friend in that house – Ginny. I just want to convince her to side with me. I also want to talk to Remus, since Sirius' disappearance I think he has lost faith in Dumbles. I also might test the waters with Ron and Hermione, but I don't want to just jump into it with them, because I don't know how they'll react," was Harry's explanation.

"Speaking of Sirius, Harry, I think I may be able to bring him back," Tom said. As odd as it sounds he had actually dreamt of a solution to Harry's grief.

Harry's face lit up, "Really? You really think you can bring him back?"

"I do, Harry. It will be difficult, and take some time, but it should be doable," Tom said, glad he could bring a smile to Harry's face.

Harry, grinning like a loon, launched himself at Tom, kissing the older man for all he was worth. Gasps resounded around the room. The Malfoys sat in shock, stunned by what they were witnessing. The surprised sounds coming from across the room distracted Harry and Tom, making them look up at their astounded audience.

With a smug smirk on his face Draco said, "Well, well, that didn't take very long at all."

Harry blushed bright red and everyone else just looked confused, so Draco explained, "Harry had told me he might have feelings for Tom, and I was just surprised he acted on them so quickly," he said, laughing.

"Draco," Harry whined, annoyed.

"Whoops sorry, Harry," Draco said, not sounding repentant in the least.

Tom grabbed Harry, pulling him down into the chair with him, "Not that that wasn't a wonderful distraction, but shouldn't we get back to the task at hand? How are you planning on pulling this off Harry?"

"Well since Professor Snape has informed Dumbles that I'm safe, I thought, maybe he could tell them I need to stay at Headquarters, but that I'm in a 'delicate state of mind' and can't be questioned on my whereabouts the last two weeks," Harry said, hoping he'd made a fool proof plan. It would have to be fool proof, because the old Bumblebee was nothing if not a fool.

"It sounds like a good idea to me, Harry," Tom said, "What do you think Severus?"

"It seems reasonable, I don't see why it won't work if we're convincing enough," Severus said, not wanting to agree with Potter, but knowing the plan was a good one. "I'll speak to Dumbledore, and we should be able to get you to Headquarters before the end of the day."

"Okay, Severus, you can go then," Tom said, resigned. He was going to miss Harry. Harry, hearing the upset quality Tom's voice had taken on, hugged him close, knowing exactly what Tom was thinking, as the same thing was going through his mind. As Severus left to go speak with the old fool, Harry, Tom, Draco and Lucius retired to one of the less formal sitting rooms to spend some time together before Harry's impending departure.

8888888888

When Severus returned it was with the news that Dumbledore wanted Harry back, right away. Thankfully, Harry had packed his things earlier so all that was left were the good-byes. He waved to the elder Malfoys, and embraced Draco, who wished him luck, then turned to Tom.

Tom walked up to him and grabbed him to hold close, not wanting to let him go. "I'll miss you. Are you coming back before school starts?" Tom asked, not wanting to be without his Harry.

"I don't know if I'll be back or not, I'll let you know," Harry said, taping his head, "I'm going to miss you too," He said, tipping his face up for a kiss. "I have to go," he said, as he stepped out of Tom's embrace, and into the Floo.

As Harry shouted the Floo address everyone saw his lips move, but only Severus was able to hear the "Twelve Grimmauld Place, London," as Harry zoomed away.

8-8-8-8-8-8

b A.N.: /b To all my reviewers – You are amazing!! I'm sorry this took so long. A big thank you to my wonderful beta Sakurako Minase! On to the polls: Ron friend: 7, Hermione friend: 15, Ron foe: 20, Hermione foe: 12, Tom as DADA: 8, Tom as Student: 12, and Draco Gay: 12, Straight: 4. If you still want to get in on the polls, do it now please, because they are going to be showing up in the next few chapter. And by the way emilymax, if your reading, I've already got a beta, but I could use your help if you're still interested!


	10. Lovers and Allies

bPhantom

bDisclaimer/b If I owned Harry Potter there would be so much more slash…. If only.

bSummary/b Harry has a mysterious voice in his head, that he refers to as 'Phantom'.

bWarnings/b Slash, don't like don't read!! Ignores HBP and DH, possible spoilers.

bPairings/b Harry/Tom, Severus/Lucius, F/R/G (again, read to find out who that is) and possible others, if you answer the polls.

i'Mind speak'/i

b:Parsletongue/b

"Talking"

bPhantom

Chapter 9

Lovers and Allies/b

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, nearly crashing into the table as he did so. Everyone in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place looked up at the unexpected interruption.

"Harry?!" Hermione nearly shouted. "How did you get to a floo from the Dursleys?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused. He thought Dumbledore had told everyone he had been missing – apparently he was wrong. "Oh, um… Professor Dumbledore told me I should floo in from Mrs. Figg's across the way. She's not a witch, but the Professor has her set up with floo so he has easy access, should he need to contact her." Harry nearly gagged at having to be respectful to Dumbles, but it wouldn't do to blow his cover just yet.

"Oh, well alright then," Hermione said, pacified, before moving to give Harry a hug. Harry saw Hermione's intention and tensed, not really read for the physical contact. He knew it didn't make sense when he was completely comfortable around Tom and Draco, but he simply felt safe with Tom, as he had been his rescuer. And Draco was his current best friend and had both his and Tom's trust.

Hermione, being easily able to sense Harry's mood, saw him tense at her approach and moved just close enough to lay an unobtrusive hand on his shoulder. Harry sighed, relieved, knowing Hermione wouldn't bring up his change of mood in front of everyone and glad she had backed off. But, he also knew she would have questions for him later, ones that he would most likely not want to answer.

Ginny stood then, wanting to draw attention away from the sudden change in mood.

"Hey, Harry, it's great to see you," she said, hoping to start conversation in the room again.

"Right she is, Harry, dear it's wonderful to see you again. Now why don't you find yourself a seat, I was just about to get supper," Mrs. Weasley interjected, glad the boy was back in the house so she had the opportunity to get some meat on his rather skinny bones.

Harry sat in between Hermione and Ginny, looking around at everyone at the table. Ron sat on Hermione's other side, and Remus sat directly across from Harry with a twin on either side of him. Harry smiled across the table at Remus, glad to see him again. The two had become rather good friends, through Sirius, and even closer after he passed through the veil, helping each other to get through the loss.

"Hey, Rem. How've you been?" Harry asked, genuinely interested in how his friend had been fairing since the loss of his closest companion.

"I've been well, Harry. Actually quite a bit better recently. I would love for the chance to catch up with you after dinner." Remus replied, looking like he had great news to share with Harry.

Harry, intrigued by his friend's excitement, returned, "Sounds wonderful, I can't wait to hear what you've been up to."

999999999

After dinner found Harry and Remus ensconced in armchairs in Remus's room, sitting down to tea and a chat.

"So, Rem," Harry said, slyly, "What were you looking so happy about over dinner?"  
Remus blushed faintly, then coughed lightly into his hand, mumbling extremely quietly, "I've umm… kinda found lovers."

Harry looked at Remus curiously, not quite hearing what he said, and wondering what could make the older man so embarrassed. "I didn't quite catch that Rem, what did you say?"

Remus coughed lightly again, saying more clearly, "I've… found lovers."

Harry nearly laughed at how shy Remus was acting, then he realized what he just heard. "Oh, did you now? And did you say ilovers/i? As in more than one? Go on spill, who are they?"

Remus blushed more, replying, "Yes, I said lovers…. It's the twins."

Harry smiled, happy his friend had finally found someone, or rather two someone's, after all this time. "Well I'm happy for you Rem. But now I have a few very serious questions for you."

"Oh, really?" Remus asked. "Well go ahead, I'll answer any questions you have."

"Good," Harry said relieved. "But you have to swear you'll tell no one of this."

"Of course, Harry," Remus assured him, wondering just what was going on with the younger man.

"Okay." Harry took a deep breath, steeling himself for this conversation. "What do you think of Dumbledore? I need your honest opinion here."

Remus thought he knew where this conversation was headed and quickly placed a silencing charm on the door, just to be sure, before replying to Harry's question, "As we have discussed before, I've lost faith in him. When he refused to look into the veil and try to save Sirius I knew he wasn't the man we all thought he was."

Harry listened carefully to Remus's reply before asking his next question, "Would you leave his side of the war if you could?"  
Remus nodded slowly, "If there was somewhere I could go that I knew I wouldn't be hunted for being a "dark creature" then yes I would."

Harry smiled faintly; glad this conversation was going so well. "What if I told you there was a place like that? And what if I told you practically everything you've been led to believe about the so-called "dark side" is a lie? What if I told you the only thing Voldemort wants from this war are better adjusted muggle-borns and freedom and rights for oppressed magical creatures?"

Remus stared, shocked, at Harry wondering if it was true, before formulating his reply, "Then I would have to say I'm packing my bags and throwing my allegiance behind the Dark Lord."

Harry smiled happily at Remus. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that Rem, you really don't." Harry said, pausing a moment before continuing, "Now, I'm assuming if you want to switch sides you'd like to take your lovers with you. Do you know if Fred and George share your views?"

"I know they do, we've discussed it before and they want out from under the old Bumblebee's thumb just as much as I do." Remus replied, before asking the thing he most wanted to know, "How can you help us switch sides? How do you know all this Harry?"

Harry smiled faintly, "You might want to bring the twins in, and they'll want to hear this as well. And it's quite a long story and I don't really feel like repeating myself."

999999999

Harry smiled as he walked back to his room. The conversation with Remus and the twins had gone spectacularly well. He now had three more allies and he hadn't even needed to reveal the true reason Tom had come to get him the night of his birthday. All was well with him now, and the only hurdles he had left to jump were his conversations with Ron and Hermione.

As Harry walked into the room he was meant to share with Ron, he was unprepared to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny all standing there waiting for him.

"Hey guys," He said, recovering from his slight shock, walking over to sit on his bed. "What's up?"

"We want an explanation, Harry," Hermione said, kindly. "We want to know why you reacted the way you did when I tried to hug you earlier."

Harry sighed, he didn't need this tonight, after such a productive day. "I don't really feel comfortable discussing that with you guys, it's really none of your concern," Harry said, calmly.

Hermione and Ginny both saw that the conversation was making Harry slightly upset and were prepared to drop it. They just wanted to know if their friend was okay, not to upset him more.

Ron, apparently, was not content with that answer. "Oh, yeah, that's right. The Great Harry Potter can't even talk to his supposed friends." Ron said in a disgusted manner.

Hermione and Ginny looked at Ron shocked, wondering what had brought on his change in mood. Harry, however, didn't have the energy to be upset over Ron's behaviour. He had actually expected an unwelcome reaction from Ron, over the past year or so Ron had begun to overreact when Harry wouldn't tell him something.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you Ron, I just don't feel comfortable with this subject and I won't be discussing it." Harry said, trying to keep a calm head.

"And why not? You'll talk to that iwerewolf/i but you won't even talk to ius/i your ifriends/i. Ron spat out.

The rooms two other occupants looked at Ron with varying degrees of shock and disgust. Harry looked at Ron completely appalled with what he had said.

"Shut up, Ron. I don't care what you say to me, but leave Remus out of this. I won't stand here and listen to you talk about him like that." Harry nearly shouted, far past calm now.

"Well if you'd rather be friends with a faggot werewolf, I guess you don't need me." Ron shouted back, glaring at Harry. "C'mon Hermione, Ginny, we're leaving."

"Oh, no. iwe/i are not leaving Ronald. If this is how you truly wish to behave I'll have nothing to do with you. Now get out of this room before I throw you out!" Hermione said, getting louder as she went on, shouting her final words.

Taking one look at Ginny's darkened features, Ron knew he had no allies left here and quickly fled the room to find new somewhere else to sleep that night, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Hermione and Ginny sat down on either side of Harry, both putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I never thought he would react this way." Hermione said quietly, still appalled by Ron's behaviour.

"S'okay 'Mione," Harry said in a subdued voice, upset that his oldest friend had said such hurtful and careless things.

"No it's not, Harry. He deserved to be laid out for the things he said about Remus," Ginny replied. "But anyway Harry, 'Mione has something to tell you."

Harry looked curiously over at Hermione. "Well, what is it?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny as if she'd lost her mind, before saying, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Oh, she's just worried about your reaction." Ginny said lightly. "I figured you would need some more allies so I discussed war views with her and she seems to share our ideals."

Harry smiled, glad he wouldn't have to go through another inquisition. "Oh, really 'Mione?"

Hermione looked at Harry, shocked. "You feel the same about Dumbledore?" She nearly whispered.

"Yes Hermione, I do. Now then Gin what all did you tell 'Mione?" Harry asked, curious as to how much he would have to explain.

"Just asked her opinion on the war and Dumbles. She told me if there was a way to get out from under the old Bumblebee's thumb, and still fight for equal rights, she'd do it." Ginny said, hoping she had done the right thing in trying to help Harry.

Harry smiled, "Great job, Gin. Now all I've got to do is give the background story and we're good. Well then, my dear Miss Granger, sit back and relax, this story does take a while…"

999999999

Harry smiled happily as he lay down that night. iI can't believe that went so well…. Even if we lost Ron, we've now got Rem, Fred, George, 'Mione and Gin on our side,'/i Harry mused to himself. He was rather surprised when Tom replied to his thoughts.

i'A job well done, my love'/i

i'Oh, Tom, you startled me. I wasn't expecting to hear from you today,'/i Harry replied. i'Not that I'm not glad to hear from you…. I missed you.'/i

i'And I you, love.'/i Tom said, with just a bit of sadness.

i'Why do you sound upset,'/i Harry asked, wondering what had caused his boyfriend's change in mood.

i'I'm just going to miss having you around here to bug me,'/i Tom said, trying to lighten the mood.

i'I'm sorry, but I really needed to do this, we need all the help we can get.'/i

i'I know, love. It's okay. You should go to bed. You've had a long day.'/i

i'M'kay, night, Tom.'/i

i'Goodnight, Harry.'/i

999999999

So the new chapter is finally here! I hope you all enjoyed it! And I apologize for this taking so long. Life has reared its ugly head once again. As for the polls. The Ron/Hermione poll is now closed. Ron is Foe and Hermione is Friend. Tom and Draco are still open for voting for another chapter or two. So Tom: Student or DADA Prof? And Draco: Straight or Gay?

Thanks to all my reviewers and my wonderful beta Sakurako Minase! Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
